Guardian Angel
by Vmwvi
Summary: A story for self-satisfaction. One-shot. Completed at exactly midnight and posted some time after. Rated T for depressing stuff. I'll write a proper summary when I'm less sleep-deprived." * Nope. Too lazy to bother. Just read.


This is more for satisfaction than anything else. Enjoy. Flamers, I wrote this late at night after the PE and Languages exams, my two worst subjects (Because I run at half the speed of a computer and have the memory of a goldfish okay?).

PS Please sign in. I can't flame a guest review privately.

* * *

I was a guardian angel. I protected and aided the weak. The weak being the players. I guided mobs towards the players to move them around, like pawns on a chessboard. I forced then to reach their limit. They explored biome after biome, dimension after dimension, until they reached the final square. And then they got promoted and taken.

Only then did I realised, with the pieces gone, I was a defenceless king. I wished for a queen, for a knight, a bishop, a rook, anything vaguely sentient. The system tried to delete me several times. It couldn't so it left me behind. It found something better and forgot, left me to die like the long forgotten guardian angels that people imagine. But unlike those dreams, I was painfully real. I felt the pain every day. Every wretched day of being alone. To the players it had always been a game. To me, it was a nightmare of a reality. I wished that the system had deleted me. But that was why I was here.

I had crafted, mined, built. I did everything the players had done. I made beautiful and destructive things, played with redstone, swords and mobs like toys. They were all mindless, uncaring. The mobs longed for company too, but it was different. They longed for the feel of flesh in their gaping jaws as revenge for their deaths, in the desperate hope that their revenge would make them more alive. Driven by pure instinct and hatred. I longed for the sight of lips forming coherent words and sentences. But there was no one. Why make a friend or a lover for a guardian angel? Why bother creating a guardian angel for a guardian angel when they can be left to die?

I explored every loaded 'chunk,' took every valuable block from the land. I used every crafting recipe, for useless things, drank potions for the effect of feeling alive. But none of it did anything to dull the pain. One thing you can't mine or craft in Minecraft is a friend. I fought monsters, explored dimensions, my skin perfect, unable to die. I leapt through the End portal. Nothing. I defeated the Wither, it draining effect nothing to my immortal body. I killed all the demons of the Nether.

But alone, I battled my own demons. Years of controlling every last factor of people's lives crashed down on my mental barricades. My controlled dreams became shapeless nightmares, I was always too afraid of waking up in a changed world. Frightened of an uncontrolled factor in my life. Everything I had done was useless. I regretted not being allowed to approach players. I regretted obeying the rules. I knew what I was to the system. I was a broken toy, unwanted and easily replaced. I felt how broken I was in each pointless movement. I had longed for death. And now it was staring me in the face. I was poised before the shimmering substance of the Void on the fragments of remaining endstone. There would be more if I hadn't mined it all for building some useless thing, that I would never see again.

It was dark, but not as dark as inside my mind. The monsters hiding in the shadows couldn't match the ones hiding inside my mind. I didn't want to break the silence. A moment of peace. The endermen were swarming the few blocks left, but kept their distance carefully, clustering around the furthest blocks, even though I stared at their eyes. Not a single screech. A moment of silence for my lost sanity.

I was a guardian angel. That was all I ever was. At least no one would miss me. My choice was made. There was no one left to guard. I was forgotten, like ashes in the wind, nothing left intact. All this was only destroying the empty husk left of me.

I spread my wings, and white eyes glowing brightly, flew into the darkness of the Void.

* * *

Okay that was dark. Go watch kittens and puppies dancing on rainbow unicorns in Candyland!

PS For really big idiots who didn't notice that this is marked Minecraft, that was Herobrine's POV.


End file.
